I Can Be a Hero, Too
by Kusanagi-Kiba
Summary: Rukia is feeling depressed, thinking her life is for sure to be over. Hanatarou has been there for sometime, and is wondering just how useful he is, now getting up the courage to find himself a resolve to save her. and before Ichigo does. rated T incase.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Be a Hero Too**

(HanatarouxRukia fanfic)

_I have not gotten very far into the series, so pleace excuse something I could have added that I missed. This is also my first fanfic, so tell me if it is any good, as I am rather lacking confidence due to having little-to-none skills in english class. Im basing this during the arc of the Soul Society, around when Ichigo and friends have gotten in, and are getting the place rowdy.  
_

* * *

It was rather quiet inside her barred cell, where Rukia listened intently to whoever was loud enough to be heard. She was quite bored, nothing much else to do, but to eavesdrop, and learn whatever it was, that was happening outside the tower.

Rukia sighed in boredom. Just as She was about to find something to amuse herself with,Rukia heard a recently-familiar voice coming close to her cage, who seemed to be talking to someone else at the moment (after dropping something that is).

As much as she did prefer her time alone to think over, whatever was even on her mind, Rukia seemed to be relieved increasingly whenever the visitor came by. As much as she did prefer to keep her thoughts to herself, she also seemed to find her current condition much more comforting when that person appeared, and opened her thoughts to him, letting herself be somewhat vulnerable.

The door to the cells chamber opened, as Hanatarou entered, and closed the door behind him. He seemed rather excited to see Rukia still sitting in her usual place, not because he wanted harm to her of course, but if she had been removed, it could only mean the worst to him. Hanatarou had his cell-cleaning equiptment on hand and a plate of food, and tried his best to hide his joy of seeing her again, blushing.

"Hi, Rukia-san. I brought your meal again...feeling any better today? er,I mean, are you finding yourself-" Hanatarou was cut off by Rukia.

"You don't have to look for the easiest way to ask, it's better if you just say it straight the way it is. And, please, just use Rukia, not Rukia-san...I am no higher in any rank than you by being in a cage with preparations for...nevermind, it is better not to talk about that I guess...right?" she mumbled.

Rukia seemed unsure of herself, as Hanatarou noticed himself, and feeling somewhat foolish.

"Here, eat. It is, um, good for you...you could, at least, try to do the best you can here, even if it seems pointless to you, I mean, yourself, but I'm sure others care about you" _I'd hate to see her suffer any more than she already does_, he thought, his reassuring smile turning into a worried frown.

"Are you frowning?" Rukia looked at him funny, and checked both sides of his face, like a curious cat would before pursueing something new. "Iassume you are worried about me, please, don't go out your way for me, there is not really all that much one person can do anyways in this." _and someone as kind as you should not go disobeying orders and getting hurt for my sake, I'm stained as it is._

"...yeah, I guess. Um, so, is there anything in particular you yourself is worried about, Rukia-sa, I mean, Rukia?" asked Hanatarou, trying to start a less akward conversation. He also had just remembered what he was sent in for, and handed over Rukia her plate, than started to sweep the floors from one side to the other, all the while taking his time.

Rukia's expression seemed to calm down a bit before she allowed herself to start "I...well, as much as it is my sworn duty to obey orders, and accept punishments...I'm feeling like, I don't really want to die." Rukia looked up at Hanatarou's eye level before continuing, with a sort of confused, relief-struck smile on her face. "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. First of all, I do not know what is really unfolding outside this wall of mine, but I'm beginning to think, it does not really have as much to do iwith myself as I thought it had. Is it not weird that my death-to-be seems so...important?. Tell me, Hanatarou...do you know anything...about it? at all?"

Hanatarou felt a bit shocked at her theory, but it did not seem strange to him. Although he often gave all ears to her, she had not mentioned this before, naturally, as she had stated it was new."Well-" Hanatarou scratched his chin for a minute to remember anything he had forgotten "There has been more commotion, and it seems like some are kind of, well, uptight. I also heard that there are intruders-" Hanatarou was cut off again.

"Intruders?" Rukia looked surprised, yet as if she expected as much, but so soon.

"Y-Yes...intruders. There is said to be a loud-mouthed one with orange hair, or something like that, pretending to be one of us, and some others". Hantarou stated, not really expecting Rukia to react like she knew something more.

"I suppose...someone, or someones, decided to foolishly come here to save me...even though my own life is not worth risking their own. Hanatarou", _he was at full attention from hearing his name said sternly _",-do not help them. I want you to at least stay on good standings, your a good friend...the last thing I need before an execution is to pain a friend that tried to make me feel better 'till the end...not a burden either of us should have to deal with."

Hanatarou's face was a mixture of surprise and a red flush of embarrasement. He tried his best to hide it by face turning and quickly sweeping the floor like a hyper squirrel. _friend?...at least, I can make a difference, right? even if its not huge, like some big strong guy._

"R-Rukia-san...I will still continue to listen to you, you too are a good friend...it is the least I can do for you, I think". He couldn't believe he had blurted that out. It wasn't anything bad, but he thought she might somehow see it weird coming from his own mouth. _She looks pretty_ he thought, as Rukia turned and tilted her head to look out the small window beside her. Hanatarou glanced at Rukia every once in awhile as she sat there, awkard silence that seemed to feel less stressfull when he was busy sweeping and cleaning. At least his mind was busy, and she could go on speaking when she felt she had something else to say.

"Say...Hanatarou...do you ever feel like you cannot do any good? are you ever a caged bird, too?" Rukia spoke, turning to face him with a helpless forced smile. It was not that she was entirely weak like a stereotypical female, but who would not feel down by all that was being planned? and not being able to find a way to get out of it without discrace...she indeed was feeling a mixture of sort.

"...That's..well, I'm not really, you know, fit for anything made for the stronger boys...all I can do is heal and run to emergencies...does that sould pathetic? I cannot do what most can around here, and get shunned for it." Hanatarou gave out a sweatdrop with a slight laugh more out of finding relief.

"_pathetic" _is what more or so ran through his own mind without doubt...he was, a loser...or at least to others, and himself...well, most others.

Rukia tilted her head at him a bit, smiling kindly like she often did around him "No, you are not pathetic...At least, you have the heart to care about other's well beings, while many with physical strength seem to forget their purpose."

" I hope you are not implying that last part to yourself...I do not believe you have no purpose...you are, what some people call lost? you know, when you are unsure of yourself...you are merely lost...and sad...arent you?" Hanatarou forced himself to be a bit braver in order to be on equal terms with her.

Before the two could speak much further, Hanatarou realized how fast his shift had gone by, and did not want to seem suspicious in a sort of way, and ruin what he had with Rukia around.

"I'm sorry, Rukia, I have to go now...I'd not want to draw too much attention to you or I by being late...take...care...of yourself"

Rukia nodded and smiled goodbye as he quickly gathered what he had brought and paced out the door to where he had to go, door ringing closed. Hanatarou made a quick look behind him, and ran down the stairs.

Rukia waited till all was quiet again, and began her daily session of thoughts, this time going over what had been said to her just now. She hadn't, to be honest, thought about it before. _Lost? you mean to say, I really am...losing myself. But it cannot be helped...what else to do, but rot in here, waiting for what I just wish would be over with, yet I fear it equally as much...I'm lost...Hanatarou"._

Hanatarou was in his quarters by late evening. He finished his supper, and began to space out. That was, untill he found himself stuck on remembering Rukia. He felt it was a lie to himself if he did not admit he liked her...in a sort of more than friends way.

"But I am useless...perhaps not completely, but as for doing any real good for her...I cannot do a thing...except...will my company at least help her spirit move on?". He shook his head in great detest, cursing himself for thinking like that. But wasnt talking all he could do?...Hanatarou began to think strange things as he remembered Rukia mumbling something about...someone coming to help her..even though it was life-risking itself to merely enter into the Soul Society.

_Than I will too...I will, I can do it...I'll save Rukia...myself. My rank isn't worth a thing, I clean, and do something anybody could do...but I'm going to do what even I would be afraid to do...break the rules. Rukia...I'm going to save you...I promise._

* * *

This was meant to be a one-shot (been reading to understand term meanings around here but I decided to make it at least 2 chapters long.

_Rate, review, comment, whichever you wish...I hope for at least one of the three feedbacks. _


	2. Chapter 2

I Can Be a Hero, Too

Chapter 2

It was near afternoon, and around the tower birds could usually be heard, especially on a sunny day as it was today. Rukia often found herself enjoying the birds, listening to their alien conversation that was somehow soothing and reassuring, yet loud. The birds went on for a fair while, not minding Rukia's presence.

The birds stopped singing and disappeared. Rukia felt a sudden chill and decided this was not a good sign of whatever it was that she heard, coming. The footsteps seemed to be angrily stomping up the tower's stairs, coming towards Rukia's chambers, than the door opened. Two male shinigami appeared, the left one holding a scroll. The men came into the hall, turning to Rukia's cell, and stopped in front of it. The left man opened the scroll in his hand, about to speak."Rukia Kukichi, because intruders are here that claim to have some kind of...partnership with you, your execution will be hereby set to a nearer date and time". The man seemed to keep a stern face, but it also spell his regret for having such a position. The other messenger did not seemed concerned for Rukia's life whatsoever, as he managed to pull a slight grin.

"I suppose it is my responsibility to be punished...it was a mistake in the first place to communicate with the residents of the living world" Rukia confessed, lowering her head in shame as well as regret, not wanting herself or her friends to die.

The right man made a quick gesture to his comrade, and began walking out "Yes...it is, your fault...and now, the Soul Society is falling...we are losing captains, their followers are getting confused, and buildings are falling apart. Are you sure you really understand what's going on?" he snapped back a glare at her, before finishing. "One of these...ryoka, have injured who I believe to be a close friend of yours...or so they say. Oh well, when this is all over, you will not have, died in vain...because we are better off-" the man seemed to grow even more creepy than his smile, and was interrupted by his higher-up that appeared as well.

"We will not have that...your errand was to announce what you were told to announce, and that is it...is it that hard? no? good...get out". With that, all three men left, leaving Rukia to ponder the second man's words. Not many birds returned after their leave.

_"The poor birds...they sense death before anyone here" _Rukia thought, effortlessly looking towards the window.

Hanatarou was floating, sitting on a goat. He seemed to be eating his flour pills, and his body grew really strong...he could hop around trees, chase others around the Seireitei and laugh deviously as he won in poker. Hanatarou also felt himself drooling all over his pillow...and decided he was not really awake.

Just as Hanatarou really felt awake, he quickly glanced at his arms, and legs."Aw, I guess I'm not really going to be cool after all...but I can still have my...energy pills". He glanced around a little more to see if anyone else but himself noticed his drooling, since sometimes others had a tendency to sneak up on him. He sat up for a bit, getting his head back to his own world. Hanatarou tried to remember what happened the day before to catch up on things "...it seems..I forgot", Hanatarou said, his face in dramatic teary-eye from forgetting something important.

"Wait, now I remember...I was devising plans to help Rukia...before I fell asleep".

Hanatarou shook his head, getting his silly antics off, and began to think seriously like he knew he could. "...I don't know how much I can really do on my own..maybe I can use the ryoka to distract the rest of the guard..." Hanatarou said out loud, but continued his speech into thought to ensure only he knew " _I can get in easily, as long as it is still near my shifts...but getting Rukia out will be harder, even if I do use the sewers...hmmmmm" _ Hanatarou scratched his chin a bit, in thought.

Just as Hanatarou was about to write something down on the nearest paper source to him, he heard a sharp knock on the door. Hanatarou jumped up, startled. The knock continued three times more, than followed it voice he knew to be a superior. Fearing for the worst, Hanatarou stood up and walked towards the door, feeling submissive as a beat dog.

"Down as always, Hanatarou? I checked up on your cell-cleaning duties...it seems you spent a good long time in there, cleaning and such. Care to take a day off? I'd hate to get us into this huge mess going outside anyway...let us leave it to the ones meant to do the fighting, ne?". The woman said, with a friendly expression. He was wearing the same dressage as Hanatarou, obviously of the recovery squad herself.

Hanatarou sighed in thought, and bowed shortly "Yes, thank you. I hope you, too do not get caught up with those outside", He smiled weakly, laughing it off.

The woman raised her right eyebrow, than let it go with a sympathetic look, "you are a strange one, I'll pretend you were not hiding something. May I look around to make sure?", said the woman, walking herself into Hanatarou's quarters. Hanatarou blushed a bit from embarrasement.

"Well, you see, it is kind of messy..-"

"Messy?" she raised his eyebrow again.

"Um, I mean, it is messy, so just make sure you don't step on anything...or anything... like that... you know" Hanatarou hadn't really tried to lie before, and he now realized how bad at it he really was. He sighed, trying to calm down a bit before he turned around faced his captain.

The captain let herself browse around. To be honest, she did not expect Hanatarou to be suspicious of anything, but she was rather curious: was Hanatarou always paranoid, or did he sit and read, write, normal stuff like that. "Sometimes it pays to find out more about my subordinates...I hope you don't find me...-oh, what is this?" the woman stopped to pick up a scroll. She ran her eyes over it quickly, scanning it with approval.

Hanatarou started to sweat cold for a few minutes _This is it, she is going to catch on...it is not normal that a medic sketches his surroundings like a scribe,_he thought. He grew nervous, all he was able to do was try his best to act normal. Waiting for another comment, he grew somewhat on edge.

"Do you draw architecture often? This is quite a good map...I guess you really do get lost sometimes...ha...sorry, I guess that was not so funny to you"

Hanatarou sighed of relief again, this time seemed more apparent however.

"Oh, it is not bad...did you think I would lecture you over your art?"

"N-no,...it is just, I like to, keep it to myself.." _I should just go with what she said, it will work better than making something on the spot_ "You know..well, yes, I wonder if it is any good...after all, I'm no artist"

The man laughed. Hanatarou felt a bit more confident in his bluffing skills, but did not want to grow too comfortable with it.

"Well, keep it up. Do you mind if I share this with-"

"No, you don't want to do that!" Hanatarou bursted.

"And why not? Is it not worthy in your eyes?". The man waited for a good answer.

"It is still a work in progress, plus, don't they have nicer maps to look at?" Hanatarou's luck was on his side today.

"Well, okay, if you say so...I will let you work on your drawings. Have a good one, though, I hear that things are getting messy...you might be quite busy soon with assisting those in need of healing, we have too many accounts on our hands now to take risks...report to me soon." The captain walked out, waving as she opened and closed the door gently behind her as to not scratch it.

_Drawings, huh? I guess I could use that more often...I'm just a poor, bored little helper with a need to draw something._

_Things are getting ugly...I can sense it enough from here...I hope this does not destroy too many people, Ichigo...I have friends here too, do you think everyone here is bad? I'm sorry, but if you hurt any of the people here that I do care about, I cannot just sit and watch...ignorance will always be your downside._

Thought Rukia who felt restless. She made a more regular habit of watching and listening to the birds, as if they were her eyes and ears of what she could not see or hear for herself. Many birds flew away...some did not ever return.

_Hanatarou...I can depend on you, right? I feel like you might not come to keep me company tomorrow...I guess I can try to wash this floor on my own, because it is not the same when dust is settled._ She wiped a flick of dust off her white robe, trying her best to keep it clean, while not even caring about what would stain it red later...or trying not to think about it to be honest.


End file.
